Hechicero del mar
by Suriee
Summary: Jack es un tritón, un hechicero del mar que siente curiosidad por los humanos. Un día termina salvando a un biólogo marino, Chase Young, que comienza a acosarlo por todos los confines del océano. (r!Chack)
1. Accidente

**Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Reverse!Xiaolin**

 **Título:** Hechicero del mar

 **Resumen:** Jack es un tritón, un hechicero del mar que siente curiosidad por los humanos. Un día termina salvando a un biólogo marino, Chase Young, que comienza a acosarlo por todos los confines del océano.

 **Nota:** Basado en un dibujo e idea original de Betsunichan. Link; betsunichan (punto) tumblr (punto) com

 **Nota 1:** El Reverse AU pertenece a C0nji (antes Blpak). Si no sabes de qué va este AU te recomiendo que revises este comic antes de leer. El link es reversexiaolin (punto) tumblr (punto) com

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Accidente**

Siempre había sentido mucha curiosidad del mundo de la superficie.

Durante sus 1,500 años de vida los humanos siempre lo habían fascinado; tan sumidos en su entorno sobre la tierra, con sus embarcaciones que flotaban sobre las aguas, transportándose de un lado a otro... Eran tan frágiles como simples conchas; apenas una tormenta azotaba sus transportes se partían en fragmentos pequeñitos y los humanos, niños apenas, perecían al no poder respirar ni soportar las frías aguas.

Jack los había visto muchas veces y le gustaba jactarse de que los conocía bien. Incluso tenía una vasta colección de todos los objetos humanos que llegaban a sus manos, ya fuera en sus viajes, porque caían cerca de su hogar o como pago por sus servicios a alguna criatura marina. Sí, Jack era un brujo del mar. Poderoso y en parte semejante a los humanos. Le gustaba mirarlos de lejos, casi como las sirenas, pero a diferencia de ellas él no sentía la necesidad de hipnotizarlos con cantos. Para él estaba bien mirarlos en la distancia... Y estudiar los cadáveres una vez que caían cerca de sus territorios.

La carne humana, a veces, era también deliciosa.

Y un día, se dio cuenta, comenzaron a explorar. Jack se sorprendió al ver los objetos extraños, tripulados por humanos, que bajaban a la superficie. Ellos iban y venían pero nunca por mucho tiempo; soltando objetos, lanzando ondas de eco localización como muchos otros animales marinos. El brujo se sintió intrigado por ellos. Parecía que avanzaban tan rápido...

Jack suponía que esas máquinas, los objetos en los que se sumergían, debían estar llenos de aire (para que pudieran respirar) y también de esos motores que había estudiado en los libros que había conseguido robar de la superficie. Pero necesitaba estar seguro. Quería verlos de cerca y estudiarlos... No podía evitarlo, era curioso por naturaleza. Así que la siguiente ocasión que un objeto se presentó cerca de sus territorios Jack se acercó a investigar.

Tuvo cuidado de no dejarse detectar por supuesto (no quería demasiadas personas cerca de su hogar después de todo) y se acercó a observar. En su alegría por explorar este nuevo objeto no se dio cuenta de que la máquina estaba descompuesta hasta que ésta colapso contra un arrecife, atrapándolo en medio de la estructura y de la máquina, justo enfrente de la burbuja que protegía al humano que estaba dentro. Jack coloco sus manos sobre la burbuja para empujar la máquina lejos de sí y escapar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

El brujo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, olvidando el dolor y el peso que lo atrapaba, al ver al humano que le regresaba la mirada con el mismo desconcierto. El humano, con ojos del color del ámbar, coloco una mano sobre la suya, justo del otro lado del cristal, y lo miro sin aliento.

Y Jack se dio cuenta; no podía respirar. Igual que muchos otros humanos cuando terminaban muriendo en sus aguas ¿No tenía aire? Tal vez, la maquina estaba rota o el aire se le había terminado pero el humano no hacía nada más que mirarlo, con su pecho moviéndose cada vez más y más despacio mientras su boca gesticulaba cosas que Jack no podía entender...

Antes de darse cuenta el brujo rompió la burbuja, golpeándola varias veces con fuerza; El agua inundo el interior de la máquina y Jack tomo al humano, creando otra burbuja de aire para que pudiera respirar

¿Por qué lo salvaba? ¿Por qué a este humano sí y no al resto? Tal vez era porque este humano le parecía diferente. O tal vez sólo porque le dio la oportunidad de estudiar algo que le interesaba. Como sea que fuere el brujo lo tomo en sus brazos y nado hacia la superficie hacia una parte del mar donde sabía que era seguro aparecer.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Puedes entenderme? Gracias por salvarme por cierto ¿Eres una sirena? ¿O un sireno? ¿Hablas mi idioma? ¿Hola? Intentaré con varios idiomas… Hello. Olá. Salut. Namaste. Salve. Hej. Haló. Geya sas. –continuaba balbuceando el humano en sus brazos mientras lo llevaba lo más cerca posible a la orilla-

—Es "Geia sas", no "Geya sas." –lo corrigió finalmente, soltándolo a unos metros de la orilla y se alejó sin mirar atrás hasta que estuvo de nuevo bajo el agua. Con un presentimiento miro hacia la superficie de nuevo y ahí estaba el humano, nadando y haciendo movimientos en el agua con ambas manos, como si lo saludara-

En ese momento el brujo se dio cuenta de que acababa de meterse en un problema colosal. Su instinto le decía que no iba a poder deshacerse de este humano en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Quería publicar esto desde hacia tiempo pero por alguna razón perdí el archivo... Por suerte lo encontré.**


	2. Sexy

**Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Reverse!Xiaolin**

 **Segundo capítulo, listo para ustedes.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Sexy**

No pasaron muchas lunas para que un objeto bajara de nuevo al punto exacto donde el otro se había hundido.

Jack no podía decir que no lo esperaba, pero tampoco podía decir que lo esperaba con ansia. La máquina ahora tenía luces más potentes y usaba más sonares; el brujo supo que lo estaba buscando ¿A quién si no? Pero él no estaba de humor ese día para jugar con el humano así que se quedó dentro de su territorio, protegido con su magia, y espero con paciencia a que se fuera. Él sabía que los humanos no tenían mucho aire dentro de sus objetos, por eso no pasaban mucho tiempo bajo el agua.

Finalmente, luego de una larga espera, la maquina regreso a la superficie. Y Jack suspiró con calma sintiéndose relajado... Hasta el día siguiente, que la máquina volvió. Y ahí supo que sí, de hecho, había cometido un error al no dejarlo morir ahogado porque durante todo un ciclo lunar el mismo humano de los ojos ámbar bajo a recorrer el perímetro de su territorio, buscándolo.

Jack se divirtió bastante por unos días; recostado sobre un arrecife observaba con diversión cómo la maquina iba y venía, estudiando el lecho marino y al resto de las criaturas. Cómo lanzaba más sonares, buscando cosas que no podía ver y luego de casi otro ciclo lunar, dejo caer algo fuera de la máquina.

El brujo espero a que se fuera como siempre antes de acercarse a observar el nuevo objeto humano. Se acercó con cuidado por supuesto y tomo la esfera con ambas manos. Era de buen tamaño y estaba encerrada en otra esfera (para evitar que el agua entrara, suponía) y luego de un momento observándola Jack sonrió y la tomo dentro de su territorio; había encontrado una nueva pieza para su colección.

—Hey, hola ¿Puedes escucharme? –El brujo se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que la voz venía de la esfera bajo su brazo. Jack le dio la vuelta hasta encontrar una imagen del humano de ojos ámbar dentro de la esfera... Esto era como su magia, comunicándose con imágenes y sonidos a través de la distancia, pero los humanos no eran muy letrados en lo que a magia correspondía.- Supongo que sí. Oye, gracias por salvarme el otro día. Soy Chase Young, un placer ¿Tú tienes un nombre? –Jack arqueó una ceja de manera elegante pero permaneció en silencio, solo observándolo. Tenía curiosidad, no podía evitarlo- Oh, no tengas miedo, no le contaré a nadie sobre ti.

Jack sonrió con arrogancia esta vez, mirándolo fijamente ¿Miedo? ¿Él? ¿De unos simples humanos? Si, por supuesto… Este Chase tenía un buen sentido del humor.

—Oh vaya... Te ves realmente sexy ahora, sonriéndome así. –El brujo parpadeo, su sonrisa cayendo lentamente. Jack giro su cabeza un poco, observando al humano con atención-

—¿Qué es 'sexy'? –Le pregunto con curiosidad solo para ver al humano sonreírle con alegría-

—Te lo explicaré si me dices tu nombre.

Información por información. Era un trueque simple en realidad. Claro que para Jack su nombre era algo especial y realmente no le gustaba compartirlo con los demás así como así. Por otra parte, podría aprender algo nuevo... Era una decisión complicada.

—Podría... Si accedes a responder a dos preguntas más. –Al humano le pareció justo por lo que el brujo decidió que tenían un trato- Mi nombre es Jack. –El humano, Chase, lo miro como si dudara de sus palabras- ¿Por qué parece que no crees lo que digo?

—Oh, no sé. Es solo que tu nombre es bastante... ¿Común?

—¿Común? –Repitió el brujo, extrañado por la respuesta-

—Sí, bueno, tienes un nombre humano después de todo. Yo creí que sería diferente.

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que, en realidad, los humanos podrían tener nombres 'no humano'? –Chase pareció pensar en sus palabras- Después de todo, algunos han tomado nombres de otros que han escuchado. Las sirenas por ejemplo son muy dadas a compartir información que, a mi parecer, debe permanecer lejos de oídos humanos.

—Bien... Entonces ¿Te llamas Jack? –El brujo asintió, golpeando ligeramente la burbuja con su dedo, por curiosidad.

—Es Jaeckeron en realidad, pero prefiero 'Jack'. Es más corto. –El humano le sonrió como si le hubiera dicho un enorme secreto, del tamaño del mismo océano, y el brujo no pudo evitar sentirse halagado; al menos comprendía la importancia que tenía conocer algo tan personal como un nombre- He cumplido con mi parte del trato, ahora te corresponde responder lo que te pregunte.

—Oh sí, claro. Sexy... Bien, normalmente se le llama así a alguien que tiene un gran atractivo físico y sexual. –Jack alejo la esfera de sí un poco, mirándolo con muda sorpresa.- ¿Estás bien?

El brujo negó con la cabeza; este humano lo encontraba atractivo, lo que solo significaba una sola cosa... Que quería aparearse con él.

¿Por qué un humano querría eso? ¿Todos los humanos serían iguales? Tal vez estaba en su época de celo y al encontrarse con él, un fino ejemplar de su especie, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído a él.

—¿Jack?

—No quiero aparearme contigo. –Le soltó sin más, frunciendo el cejo ligeramente. El rostro del humano adquirió un curioso color rosado, seguramente efecto de su etapa de celo (tal vez fuera una manera física de atraerlo para aparearse porque a Jack le pareció extrañamente fascinante)- No me interesa tener crías en este momento. Y no me parece que sea posible tenerlas contigo tampoco. Aunque si me parece interesante conocer más sobre su etapa de celo y/o reproducción.

—Yo no... Oh cielos, yo no quiero... Bueno, si querría, eres sexy y todo pero... –El humano Chase comenzó a balbucear varias cosas, confundido (El celo en los humanos parecía afectar sus ya de por sí bajas capacidades mentales) por lo que Jack solamente negó con la cabeza-

—No hablaré contigo hasta que tu ciclo de apareamiento termine. Y no quiero tenerte cerca mientras estés en él. –Le advirtió y golpeo de nuevo la esfera, lanzado un pequeño rayo eléctrico que cancelo la comunicación entre los dos-

Los humanos tenían unas costumbres muy extrañas, se dijo, y regreso a su hogar a leer y tratar de olvidar que allá afuera, en la superficie, un humano estaba deseoso de aparearse con él...

Chase se quedó mirando la pantalla oscura durante un buen rato; sonrojado, avergonzado, con ideas raras en su cabeza y sintiéndose un poco excitado por las imágenes que su cerebro le estaba proyectando... Si iba a ser extraño compartir su conocimiento sobre una sirena real, iba a ser más raro aceptar que estaba teniendo deseos sexuales por dicha sirena. Sireno... Lo que fuera.

* * *

 **¿Terminaré esta historia?**

 **Probablemente.**

 **¿Terminaré pronto esta historia?**

 **Probablemente no.**


End file.
